Nameless
by TalitaBeulke
Summary: Josh tem um dom. Tudo o que ele sonha se torna realidade. Até que se encontra com o seu destino.  Uma mistura de mitologia nórdica com cristianismo.
1. Prólogo

**Nameless**

Josh tem um dom. Tudo o que ele sonha se torna realidade. Esse seu poder estranho o faz abandonar tudo e todos. Josh perde seus pais, seus amigos, tudo... Até que um dia sonha algo esquisito. Ele está numa estrada deserta, sozinho, atrás de uma placa. E chega uma garota. Uma garota sem nome. Ela lhe diz algo inacreditável. Um segredo inimaginável. Josh dá a ela o apelido de Destiny. Mas, apesar de tudo, ela parece conhecê-lo. E amá-lo mais do que tudo. Mais do que sua própria vida.

_"Você quer saber o segredo da vida, Josh Andrews?"_

* * *

><p><em><span>Prólogo<span>_

Você já teve algo que lhe considerava _diferente_?

O quê?

Como a descobriu?

Isso mudou totalmente... a sua vida?

De que jeito?

E você... voltaria atrás para ficar sem descobri-la?

Não.

Sabe, eu tenho um dom.

Um dom maldito.

Ele tirou de mim tudo o que tinha.

Tudo.

Tudo o que eu sonho se torna realidade.

Absolutamente tudo.

E você?

Qual o seu dom?

Qual a sua _maldição_?

Melhor... Esse dom é... uma benção ou uma maldição?

Consegue me responder?

Tudo aquilo que aconteceu com você... realmente importa?

E se eu, por algum acaso, me desfazer delas?

O que faria?

Você... iria voltar atrás?

Você... iria desejar suas memórias de volta?

Não. Essa história não é para você. Aquele que gosta dos seus sonhos. Do seu passado. Pois eu vou destruí-los.

Se está reclamando por ter tido um pesadelo, ou algo assim – se prepare, o _verdadeiro_ pesadelo vai começar.

Vou lhe contar uma história. Você decide como irá interpretá-la. Mas, saiba que não é engraçada e muito menos triste. Não sei como defini-la. Então fará isso por mim.

Venha. Deite-se e durma...**  
><strong>


	2. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 01 – O sonho dentro do sonho**

Fogo. A única coisa que via. Nada mais. A casa estava em chamas.

O cheiro de queimado penetrou o meu nariz e impregnou no meu corpo.

Eu corri. Corri o mais rápido que pude. Mas não adiantou.

Ele já estava atrás de mim.

_Aquele cara._

Aquela coisa não humana.

Pelo menos, aquilo não era humano para mim.

Seus olhos carmesim brilhavam, direcionados a mim.

Meu pequeno fôlego estava acabando, mas me esforcei para conseguir seguir em frente – correndo – um pouco mais.

Eu escorreguei. Cai de cara no chão. Não no chão, exatamente. Foi numa mesa de vidro – que não sei como chegou neste lugar. Estávamos no meio do nada. Numa floresta localizada atrás da minha casa.

E _aquele cara_ me alcançou. E ia me matar se não fosse por _ela_.

Aquela garota.

Ela me salvou.

Mesmo assim, vi aquele corpo ensanguentado, evaporando no chão. Queimando.

Ela me olhou com aqueles vermelhos e brilhantes olhos. E me encarou.

Esticou a mão. Como se fosse para eu pegar nela.

Seus cabelos flamejantes e seu corpo belo e bem definido me pegaram de jeito.

Não sabia o que fazer.

Estava tremendo de medo.

Quer dizer, que podia fazer?

Nada.

Meu corpo continuou tremendo. E ficamos no encarando.

O corpo na minha frente tinha acabado de se desvanecer. A fumaça de seu corpo com o do fogo da casa se juntaram num cheiro desagradável e sufocante.

- Venha. – disse, por fim, me dando a mão. – Eu posso te salvar.

Fiquei parado. Não pude fazer nada. Meu corpo não se movia.

O horrível cheiro que inalava começou a queimar minha garganta. O que significa que morrerei se não sair de lá.

Mas o que isso importa? Todos estão mortos.

Sim. Eu perdi tudo e todos. Do que adianta fugir? Se for para me deparar com uma situação pior ainda.

- Venha. Eu posso te salvar. – repetiu a garota. – Eu posso salvar sua alma. – completou, com palavras diferentes. Algo que não pude entender.

Fiquei a encarando, com uma cara de dúvida.

Algo escapou por dentre meus lábios. Algo que não consegui saber direito.

A garota se aproximou de mim. Se agachou, para ficar a minha altura. Suas delicadas, finas e pálidas – mas, ainda sim, frias e belas – mão encostaram o meu nada chamativo ombro.

Seus lábios se encontram com os meus.

Sim. Ela me beijou.

Foi um beijo caloroso. Não sei se foi por causa do fogo que envolvia a casa, ou as chamas que embelezavam seus cabelos, ou ao menos se foi o próprio beijo.

Seus olhos escarlates no momento estavam fechados – o que indicava um afeto por mim. Não sei como ela me conheceu, ou como me encontrou, ou porque está me beijando – e realmente prefiro não saber.

- Há coisas nesse mundo que não devem existir – a garota agora havia separado seus lábios de meu rosto e sussurrado bem de leve nos meus ouvidos. O que tornou o momento meio sensual, apesar de tudo o que estava acontecendo. – Nós devemos exterminá-las.

Arregalei meus olhos e me perguntei o motivo do "nós". Mas não consegui demonstrar isso em palavras. Estava assustado demais com a situação. Seja lá o que for, parece ser muito complicado para alguém como eu.

- Esse homem não merecia existir. – completou. Suas doces mãos apertaram as minhas, e ela me levantou. Sem fazer muita força. – Eu posso te dar poder.

Essas palavras foram o suficiente para me fazer cair novamente. De joelhos.

Mas já me sentia fraco. Sabe, por causa da fumaça. Senti meu peito queimando. Comecei a chorar de dor.

Me joguei no chão para a aliviar um pouco, mas não obtive muito sucesso.

A agonia de se sentir queimando até a morte.

Já estava vendo tudo embaçado quando a garota se deitou com cuidado sobre mim e me deu outro beijo. Um beijo quente. Mas não pude senti-lo muito bem. Não o recusei, mas também não o correspondi. Ou melhor, não me movi.

- Eu te amo. – a garota falou a última frase que pude ouvir. – Agora, durma. – completou, com outro beijo. Um rápido, desta vez.

Comecei a sentir minhas pálpebras pesadas e fechei meus olhos.

Logo cai no sono.

Não me lembro de ter sonhado com nada. Somente um vazio.

Na verdade, só tem uma coisa que marcou aquele vácuo. Um pequeno fogo azulado. As chamas esquentavam todo aquele lugar escuro e frio. Me lembro de ter me aproximado deste. Eu pude tocá-lo. Mesmo assim, não me queimava.

Aquele fogo não podia me queimar.

Eu sorri.

Pela primeira vez na vida, eu sorri. Mesmo dentro de um sonho.

Foi neste momento em que acordei dentro do meu desorganizado quarto.

As paredes de concreto pintadas de um claro tom de azul me cercavam. Estava tudo no lugar. Nada de fogo, fumaça ou garotas demoníacas me beijando ou caras maus vindo à minha direção. Mas aquela garota ficou na minha memória.

Acho que tem algo que preciso explicar. É necessário para entender o que está passando.

Duas coisas:

Primeiro, aquilo com certeza não foi só um sonho. Foi muito real para ser um;

Segundo e último, tudo o que eu sonho, por mais idiota que seja, se torna realidade.

É assim desde que nasci. Por mais inocente, por mais maldoso, por mais louco que seja, acontece. Basta eu ter criatividade suficiente e – pronto, num passo de mágica, se realiza.

Porém, tem uma coisa que eu nunca entendi.

Se tudo o que eu sonho acontece ou se eu sonho com o que vai acontecer.

Pode não parecer, mas são coisas bem diferentes.

Vamos deixar isso de lado. O que eu quero dizer, no momento, é que essa droga de sonho vai acontecer na vida real. Quero dizer que vai acontecer um acidente e todos que eu tenho vão morrer e vou perder tudo – não como se tivesse muita coisa, mas enfim. Quero dizer que aquela garota vai aparecer e fazer sabe lá o quê comigo – antes e depois de eu desmaiar. Quero dizer que aquele cara vai aparecer para tentar me matar.

Mas, o que eu posso fazer para evitar isso? Nada. É simples assim.

Quando, um dia desses, estava passeando pela rua, uma velha mal-encarada simplesmente me disse uma coisa bem estranha.

- Quando o destino foi decidido, nada poderemos fazer para evita-lo. O destino é inevitável, e já está aqui.

Eu realmente não entendi aquelas palavras no momento – mas agora parece que elas fazem sentido.

Talvez elas querem dizer que o que eu sonho já está destinado – então não pode ser mudado.

O que quer dizer que eu não posso fugir disso.

O que quer dizer que eu não posso evitar encontrar aquela garota.

O que quer dizer que, não importa o que fizer, nada poderá ser evitado.

O que quer dizer que eu perderei tudo.

Mas... e se eu puder, de algum jeito, evitar isso?

E se... eu fugir?

Talvez, já como o cenário é esta casa, se eu ir para um lugar afastado, nada acontecerá.

Mas, se eu por acaso voltar para casa... Então não poderei evitar. Tudo estará perdido.

O que quer dizer que eu terei que abandonar tudo.

O que quer dizer que, de qualquer forma, eu perderei tudo.

Talvez a velha estivesse certa, o destino não pode ser evitado.

Mas decidi ignorar isso. Melhor aqueles que eu amo vivos – mas longe de mim – do que mortos.

Será?

Será que, mesmo se for embora daqui, encontrarei a garota? Ou o cara que tentou me matar?

Decidi não pensar nesse caso. Bem, eu não frequento a escola. Acho uma tortura – o bastante para parar de ir a ela em menos de uma semana, em cada ano. Na verdade, sou matriculado numa pública, mas só não a frequento.

O que quer dizer que não tenho amigos, tirando os meus de infância. São dois. Alice e Rick. Não os vejo há, bem... nove anos. Eu tenho dezesseis, e a última vez que os vi foi no meu aniversário de sete anos. Nós sempre conversávamos, brincávamos e tudo mais. Com sete anos, comecei a "frequentar" a escola e também fugir dela, o que diminuiu o nosso contato. Melhor dizendo, nunca mais os vi.

Eles devem estar crescidos agora. Alice sempre teve seus lindos e sedosos cabelos ruivos lisos e ondulados nas pontas, sua pele branca como neve – mas seus olhos sem cor aparente e seus lábios destacados a faziam ser a garota mais linda que já vi. Mas não sei como está no momento. E prefiro não saber. Os dois na verdade.

Pensei em Rick, com seus cabelos encaracolados e curtos, cobrindo somente a área superior da cabeça – não a de trás – e, sendo irmão de Alice, não preciso falar novamente.

Pensei em Alice.

Pensei nos dois.

Pensei em como se sentiriam se os deixasse, mesmo sem eles saberem.

Pensei em como me sentiria se soubesse que os dois morreram por minha causa.

Tipo, eles moram na casa em frente a minha. Mas, mesmo assim, nunca os vejo.

Talvez eles estejam me ignorando. Me evitando. Não sei.

E agora talvez deva falar sobre os meus pais. Eu moro com minha mãe. Ela é separada, mas meu pai vem me visitar todo fim de semana. Na verdade, ele vem me buscar para jantarmos. Nunca fala com minha mãe. Que trabalha todos os dias – menos domingo, porém fica no computador trabalhando -, e sempre sai de casa antes de eu acordar e volta depois de já ter ido dormir. Quase nunca a vejo. E provavelmente não está aqui no momento.

O que quer dizer que eu posso fugir, sem ninguém notar.

O que quer dizer que, se eu fugir, irei preocupar minha mãe, meus vizinhos. Todos. Não que alguém além de meus pais se preocupem comigo. Porque não se importam.

Nem pensei direito. Só na segurança de todos.

Peguei uma bolsa e coloquei lá dentro tudo o que precisava. Uma mala pequena com poucas coisas. Não tenho quase nada, acho que tudo dentro do meu quarto cabe lá. E também separei uma mala para colocar meu computador e meu celular – com carregador – dentro.

Tomei um banho rápido e me arrumei como se fosse sair por aí. Assim, pelo menos ninguém notaria que estava fugindo.

Peguei as duas malas pequenas e sai pela rua. Fui para a floresta localizada atrás da minha casa e comecei a caminhar em direção ao horizonte – até o lugar onde podia ver. Não parecia ser muito distante, e provavelmente seria visto de lá.

Comecei a correr, para ninguém me ver fugindo. Quando cheguei num ponto onde – quando olhei para trás – percebi que não podia mais ver a minha casa, ou os altos edifícios, parei de correr. De andar, na verdade. Tomei fôlego.

Lembrei, por um momento, do sonho que tive, da casa pegando fogo. Da fumaça que me agonizava.

Foi quando me decidi esquecer de tudo. Da minha vida. Decidi não me preocupar mais com nada. Decidi esquecer do sonho Decidi esquecer do amor que sentia por meus pais. Decidi... seguir em frente como uma pessoa diferente.

Isso mesmo. Josh Andrews não existe mais.

Agora, serei somente Josh.

E comecei a caminhar em direção ao horizonte – sem um destino.

Parei algum tempo depois de me afastar completamente dos limites da cidade. Não podia ver nada, a não ser pelas fracas luzes dos raros carros passando pela estrada ao meu lado; não podia ouvir nada, a não ser pelo irritante barulho da chuva que atualmente molha meus negros cabelos.

Os trovões estavam cada vez mais fortes, uma tempestade estava por vir. A gélida chuva provavelmente me deixaria doente – já estava sentindo vontade de espirrar. Minha garganta doía. Minha pele se arrepiava pelo frio. Meus lábios estavam cortados.

Já estava quase entrando em desespero quando vi uma caverna – na verdade, um baixo monte de um tipo de terra que não estava virando lama com a água. Decidi me abrigar lá, até a chuva passar.

Já havia anoitecido. Muito tempo se passara desde que sai da minha casa.

Por um momento, fiquei com medo de nunca mais ver aqueles que amo.

Por um momento, lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos azuis como o céu.

Por um momento, fiquei com saudade de tudo aquilo que deixei para trás.

Comecei a pensar em tudo isso. Uma pontada de medo fez meu estômago doer.

A névoa causada pela chuva me impedia de ver alguma coisa a, pelo menos, dez passos a minha frente. O que me preocupava, já que podia ter alguém, ou algo, na minha frente e eu não ver.

Como _aquele cara_.

Me pergunto se poderei escapar do que ele irá fazer com todos que conheço. Será? Bem, no meu sonho, o cara destruiu toda a cidade – ou pelo menos uma parte dela.

Eu me perdi nas ilusões e pensamentos que me dominavam. Nem ao menos notei que adormeci em meio ao barulho dos pingos de chuva – e brisas refrescantes.

Desta vez, o meu sonho foi _diferente_.

Não teve fogo. Não teve aquele cara. Não teve morte. Mas teve aquela garota.

Eu estava numa rua – provavelmente a que estou seguindo paralelamente. Atrás de uma placa de para. Meu corpo estava paralisado. Não pude me mover – nem piscar os olhos ou respirar. Mas, mesmo sem respirar ou piscar, me sentia bem. Como se nada pudesse me deter.

Mas pude mexer meus olhos. E olhei para o grande mar que envolvia Los Angeles. Notei que estava em alguma altura da SR-1. Olhei para o céu azul, encoberto por nuvens – como se houvesse acabado de chover. Foi quando notei _aquela garota_.

Lá estava ela, parada em frente ao mar, com seus lindos cabelos ruivos e olhos vermelhos escarlate. Voltados para mim. Seu rosto estava com uma expressão preocupada, apaixonada e sorridente ao mesmo tempo. Seu belo sorriso branco fez com que eu sentisse meu rosto ficando vermelho.

Seus olhos estavam me encarando com compreensão. O que me deixou boquiaberto. Seu vestido negro com uma curta saia rodada me fazia lembrar os tempos vitorianos – que via muito nas fotos da minha vó, quando era criança. Provavelmente um estilo _Gothic Lolita_.

Por um momento, eu me lembrei de Alice.

Seu rosto, sua pele pálida, sua magreza, seu estilo de roupas eram idênticos – mas pensei que seria somente uma coincidência.

Mas, mesmo assim, não consegui me mover. A garota veio em direção a mim. Caminhou, com seus lentos passos. Escalou as rochas que separam a estrada da areia que é banhada pelo mar – sem algum esforço.

Ela esticou o braço em minha direção e voltou a sorrir.

E um onibus passou entre nós.

Quer dizer, não sei se passam ônibus por essa estrada. Nunca passo por aqui com frequência, então não sei.

Mas eu sei que um deles passou por nós. Nele estava escrito as simpáticas palavras com cor de sangue: "vá para o inferno".

Quando percebi, a garota tinha sumido. Não estava mais lá.

De repente, senti meu corpo livre. Senti minha respiração voltando. Senti o doce aroma de lavanda no ar.

Aproveitei e olhei desesperado ao meu redor. Nenhum sinal dela. Não na minha visão.

Não sei por que, mas aquilo me deixou um pouco triste. Algumas poucas lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos, deslizando por minhas bochechas e entrando pela minha boca meio fechada, meio aberta – me fazendo sentir um desagradável gosto salgado.

Eu desejei vê-la. Uma vez mais.

Assim como desejei rever Alice.

Sem perceber, ela apareceu por trás de mim e agarrou minhas costas. Não do tipo _agarrou_, mas sim "abraçou com força".

Meu corpo paralisou novamente. A garota foi para a minha frente e me deu um delicado beijo. Foi rápido, mas com muito amor.

Ela me abraçou – sem muita força, desta vez.

- Eu te amo. – repetiu o que disse para mim, no último sonho. – Não deixarei nada acontecer com você.

Mais uma vez, não entendi o significado daquelas palavras. Na realidade, parecia não estar entendendo o significado de nada.

Porém, parece que o fato de não ter feito nada foi o suficiente para ela me beijar outra vez. Outro beijo caloroso, afetuoso.

Dos seus olhos, caíram lágrimas carmesim.

- Você quer que eu te salve? – perguntou ela.

Não pude responder. Acho que já sabem porque.

A garota tocou meu pescoço com suas mãos bem definidas. Examinou cada centímetro do meu rosto.

- Então me dê... Me dê a sua alma.

A única coisa que queria fazer no momento era fugir. Mas não podia. Não conseguia.

- Você pode fugir se quiser. – explicou. – Só não consegue pelo fato de que me ama.

E ela mordeu o meu pescoço com muita força, fazendo o sangue escorrer.

E eu acordei.

Quando acordei, já era de manhã. A chuva tinha parado. Porém, a névoa ainda cobria a aberta mas escura floresta.

Sai do meio daquela terra esquisita. Ouvi calmamente o som dos animais que habitam o lugar. Suspirei.

E ouvi o barulho de algum deles rosnando. A neblina por causa da chuva de caíra ainda estava muito densa, então não pude ver o que era. Mas pude ver as formas. As formas do que me pareceu um lobo.

Não demorou muito para eu começar a correr o mais rápido que pude. O que foi idiotice – já que o animou começou a me seguir, correndo também. E logo, ele estava quase me tocando.

Um piscar de olhos foi tempo o suficiente. Tempo o suficiente para o grande lobo me derrubar e morder a minha barriga. Senti o sangue jorrando de dentro de mim.

A aguda dor que o ferimento causado por ele me fez gritar.

Ah, é hoje.

É hoje que vou morrer.

Mas não por aquele cara. Mas sim por um simples lobo.

Digo, simples e perigoso.

Pelo menos, foi o que pensei.

Durou o mesmo tempo que o ataque do animal. Em outro piscar de olhos, eu a vi.

Eu vi aquela garota.

Eu vi os seus vermelhos olhos.

Eu vi os seus belos cabelos.

Eu a vi.

E ela estava com a cabeça do lobo na mão esquerda. Pingando sangue.

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

_Ela me salvou._

A garota soltou a cabeça no chão e caminhou tranquilamente até mim. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Esticou a mão para mim, para me ajudar a levantar. Desta vez, eu pude me mover. Toquei minha mão na sua palma. A menina a apertou e me levantou, sem nenhum cuidado ou esforço.

- Eu não disse? – começou. – Eu vim por você.

E se inclinou para me dar um beijo.

Um beijo real.

O meu primeiro beijo.

E foi assim que eu encontrei o meu destino.


	3. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02 – Meu encontro com a morte**

Estávamos nós dois. Parados.

Quer dizer, pela primeira vez, foi diferente. Eu sonhei com algo e... foi diferente o que aconteceu, sem eu nem mesmo interferir nisso.

Observei os longos e belos cabelos ruivos da garota. Suas mãos estavam cheias de sangue. Mas não o seu, e sim o do lobo.

Ela estava virada, olhando para mim. Seus profundos olhos sem cor estavam me encarando. Seus lábios por pouco não encontravam suas orelhas, mas, mesmo assim, formavam um bonito sorriso.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei me maravilhando, mas foi o bastante para notar que a cabeça que estava jogada ao chão começou a se regenerar.

Não demorou muito tempo para o animal estranho estar com um outro corpo totalmente saudável. E muito menos para se levantar e se preparar para nos atacar.

Seus olhos mostravam sua gula e sua fome. Seu prazer em matar e devorar as pessoas.

Não deu tempo de ver muita coisa. Admito. A única coisa que pude ver foi o lobo vindo para cima de nós e me arranhando. Senti o sangue jorrar do meu torso que fora cortado por suas fortes garras mortais.

Mas, quando eu pisquei, por causa da dor, já não havia mais nada ali.

Desta vez, ela realmente tinha o matado.

Como eu sei? Bem, simples. A garota pegou um galho caído e perfurou seu coração.

E ele evaporou. Se tornou uma pesada nuvem no céu, que logo seria arrastada pelo vento em direção a algum lugar. Não uma chuva qualquer, acho. Uma chuva ácida. Ele estava em cima de mim. Eu senti a fumaça queimando minha pele.

Nesse momento, a menina já não estava mais do meu lado. Estava na minha frente. Me olhando. Seus olhos expressaram dor. Tristeza.

Me pergunto por quê. Ela ao menos me conhece.

Ou será que me conhece, só que eu não a conheço?

Ou será que ela é do tipo que chorar por alguém que acabou de conhecer?

Eu tentei me levantar, sem sucesso. Alguma dor aguda me fez gritar. Não foi impressão eu ter sido atacado pelo animal. Foi verdade. E também significa que não é um sonho.

Mas... a garota fez como no meu primeiro sonho.

Ela me esticou a mão. Um convite.

- Eu posso te salvar. – disse.

Não respondi. Estava jogado no chão, soltando profundos suspiros enquanto tentava aguentar a dor.

Tentei mover os lábios para ver se saia algum som de minha garganta. Notei que saiu um... bem suave e fraco.

- Quem... é você? – consegui dizer, gemendo com o corte.

- Não importa quem eu sou. – respondeu, sem emoção alguma. – Eu posso te salvar. Te salvar da morte.

- Morte...?

- Você está morrendo. Nenhum humano pode sobreviver a um ataque de Fenris.

- Fen... ris?

- Você quer... ver a morte? Ou... quer sobreviver ao meu lado?

Não deu tempo para pensar.

Não sabia o significado dessas confusas palavras.

Minha visão estava ficando embaçada. Minhas pálpebras pesadas.

Eu só... queria sobreviver. Não importasse o que isso significasse. Eu me deixei levar pela escuridão em meus olhos, já fechados.

Sem nem perceber, uma única palavra saiu de minha boca.

- Vo... cê.

Quando acordei, a noite já estava infestando o lugar.

Só que eu não estava na floresta. Estava numa casa. Não na minha, em alguma outra que não consegui reconhecer primeiramente. Depois fui percebendo que já estivera aqui, em algum momento.

Meus olhos se abriram somente para ver de onde vinha o suave barulho do mar.

Estava com as mesmas roupas de antes, uma camiseta e um shorts_ jeans_, mas senti que a ferida já estava curada.

Consegui me levantar sem dificuldade alguma e me dirigi até a porta do pequeno quarto. Incrivelmente, esse quarto era o único cômodo da casa, acompanhado somente por um banheiro. Quer dizer, uma porta que eu achei que fosse ligada ao banheiro.

Ao sair da minúscula casa, dei de cara com a paisagem do meu último sonho.

Que estranho. Não tinha notado essa casinha antes.

Mas, lá estava ela. A garota. Sentada nas pedras que separavam a estrada da areia que banhava o mar.

Atravessei a larga rua e me sentei ao seu lado. Senti a brisa tocando as minhas bochechas coradas. Nunca estive ao lado de uma garota antes, sozinho.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – essas palavras me surpreenderam. Esperava um "eu vou te matar" ou algo assim.

- Sim. – me forcei a responder, ainda temendo a pessoa ao meu lado. – Quem... é você, afinal?

- E por que deveria dizer quem sou? – retrucou.

- Porque você sabe quem _eu_ sou. – isso tirou pequenas e baixas risadas dela.

- Acho justo. Eu... não tenho um nome.

A encarei. Quem diabos não tem um nome? Todos tem um nome. Até uma pessoa como eu tem um nome. Então, por que ela não teria um?

Exposta ao vento, a garota ficava mais bonita ainda. Seus cabelos escarlate voavam com o vento; seus olhos de mesma cor brilhavam com a luz da lua.

- Então... como posso chama-la?

- Me chame como quiser.

- Destiny.

- Como? – agora, ela era quem estava assustada.

- Destino. Acho que faz sentido. – olhei para o céu. Meus olhos começaram a ficar molhados. Lembrei de tudo o que aconteceu comigo. Mesmo hoje, mesmo ontem, mesmo há muito tempo. Mesmo o que vai acontecer.

- Por causa dos seus sonhos, certo? – Destiny olhou para baixo, com um olhar triste. Pensei que ia chorar.

- Como você... Como você sabe sobre os meus sonhos?

- Eu sei tudo sobre você.

Agora estava ficando assustado. _Realmente_ assustado. _Muito_ assustado.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, depois disso. Tinha muitas perguntas grudada na garganta, mas hesitava em pô-las para fora.

- O quê... exatamente era aquele lobo? Você disse... Fenris, certo? – lutei um pouco para lembrar do nome que ela havia falado.

- Fenris. Aquele que trouxe a morte e destruição para o mundo.

A encarei. Tive certeza que meus olhos pareceram estar cheios de dúvida. Mas pensei já ter ouvido aquele nome antes?

- Quem... quem diabos é você?

- Que estranho. Achei que faria essa pergunta antes. E perguntaria quem é Fenris. – ela riu. Parecia estar se divertindo com o meu medo. – Bem, é uma longa história.

- Acho que temos muito tempo para conversar.

- Antes de tudo... Você conhece algo sobre mitologia nórdica, garoto?

- É... uma mitologia germânica, não é? Sei bastante sobre isso. Meus pais nasceram na Alemanha. Nossa família costumava acreditar nisso. Quer dizer, eles acreditam. Só eu que não. – fiquei surpreso quando notei de onde conhecia aquela palavra. Mas minhas palavras saíram confusas demais. Como se estivesse nervoso. O que a fez rir.

- Pois é. De acordo com essa mitologia, o mundo já acabou. O que... bem, realmente aconteceu, há muito tempo.

Me perguntei o que ela queria dizer com isso. Mas fiquei quieto. Até que ela continuou:

- Acontece que os deuses... Não se vão para sempre. Eles fazem parte do ciclo da vida, como imortais. – explicou. - Eles reencarnam.

- E... aonde quer chegar com isso?

- Não importa. Eu só quero dizer que os deuses ainda existem, mas como outras pessoas. – concluiu. – E você notou que o seus machucados se curaram?

- Sim. E tinha dito que uma pessoa não sobreviveria de um ataque de Fenris. Algo assim.

- Você tem razão. Eu disse. O que é verdade. Eu... te curei.

- Me... curou? Como?

A dúvida permaneceu no ar. Certo, ela estava sendo muito... louca. Ou, na pior das hipóteses, confusa, mas totalmente verdadeira. Tentei não acreditar no que ela disse. O que foi meio... impossível. Não é sempre que temos a informação de que deuses que sua família acredita – com exceção de você – são reais e que reencarnam.

- Eu... não sou humana, Josh.

Mais uma vez, silêncio. Foram incontáveis minutos. Pelo menos, eu não os contei.

- Como... assim?

- Não importa o que eu sou, antes que pergunte. Parece que eu fiz a coisa errada. Pude te curar usando a sua alma, mas...

- Mas? – interrompi, sem propósito. Ela suspirou.

- Para eu poder usar sua alma, eu teria que... ter algo como um "contrato" com você. Assim, tiraria minha força de sua energia.

- Contrato? – só notei essas palavras. Foram as únicas que chegaram até o meu cérebro. As outras se perderam pelo caminho.

- Digamos que... eu sou um ser abençoado com a imortalidade por Hell. – tentou explicar. Só que... não estava entendendo. Quando percebeu isso, completou. – Sabe, Hell. A deusa da morte.

Quando ela disse isso, pude raciocinar melhor o que estava querendo dizer. Hell, uma deusa, filha de Loki, banida por Odin, o deus entre os deuses, para as profundezas de Helgardh, o mundo inferior.

E percebi também que Fenris era aquele mesmo Fenris que causou o Ragnarok. O fim do mundo.

- Eu... peguei o seu sangue como prova do contrato, mas... – Destiny parecia arrependida. Como se tivesse feito a pior coisa do mundo. – É o que você quer? Quero dizer, terá que ficar toda a eternidade comigo.

- Eter... nidade?

- Até eu morrer. Quando isso acontecer, você morrerá junto.

Eu me levantei e corri até o mar. Tentei não pensar no presente. Mas acho que não posso ignorar o fato de, sem mais ou menos, do nada me tornar... um ser imortal. Ao lado de... um demônio.

Pensando nisso, aqueles abençoados pela deusa da morte vinham direto do inferno. Ou seja, demônios.

- A partir de agora, você é o meu servo. – disse. – O que também te torna... não humano.

Ótimo. Eu só queria viver uma vida normal e feliz. Agora, descubro que nem sou humano.

- Desculpe. Por causa disso, você... será perseguido pelo resto de sua vida.

- Perseguido? – as palavras finalmente saíram de minha garganta.

- Você é... especial. Mesmo antes de eu te conhecer. Os sonhos, e tudo mais. Uma pessoa não recebe um dom de Deus sem motivo.

- Calma aí... Deus?

- O Deus católico e os deuses reencarnados... Coexistem nesse mundo. Todos tem notável poder, só que... Lutam um com o outro.

Houve uma pausa mortal. Por um momento, só se pode ouvir a brisa fria cortando nossa pele e o mar banhando a areia da praia. As folhas das árvores batendo uma nas outras.

- Quer dizer que... – tomei coragem para quebrar o silêncio.

- Quer dizer que todos nós somos condenados a lutar um com o outro por toda a eternidade. – respondeu. A tristeza e arrependimento ainda notável em seus olhos. – Quando morremos, reencarnamos. Quando reencarnamos, lutamos. Quando lutamos, morremos.

- Que horror. – foi a única coisa que pude falar.

- Pode ser. Mas é o nosso _destino_.

- Nosso?

- É, nosso. Eu não te disse ainda? Eu fui abençoada por Hell. Ou amaldiçoada, o que preferir. Mas acho que vale mais apena dizer _amaldiçoada_.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Não importa o que quero dizer. O que estou dizendo, na verdade, é que você está para se meter em muitas encrencas.

- Como o lobo?

- É, como o lobo. Não sei se você notou, mas na sua vida devem ter acontecido muitas coisas estranhas.

- Sim, aconteceram.

- É por causa do seu dom de prever o futuro.

- Prever o futuro?

- Sim. Por alguma motivo, Skuld tem te ajudado.

- Skuld?

- A Norna do futuro.

Me lembrei, por algum momento, o que meus avôs tinham falado sobre as Nornas. As deusas que controlam o passado, presente e futuro até mesmo dos próprios deuses. Eu nunca acreditei muito nisso, pois elas também são deusas.

- As Nornas preveram o Ragnarok, o fim do mundo. Causado por Loki, lembra?

- Sim. E?

- Acontece que, por algum motivo, ela está mandando uma profecia em forma de imagens pelos seus sonhos.

- Uma profecia? Mas você... mudou o que aconteceu no meu sonho.

- Você se lembra de como as Nornas morreram?

Tentei me lembrar de como haviam morrido. Não consegui. Meus familiares nunca haviam contado algo assim. Isso é, elas morrem?

- Não sei.

- Ninguém sabe, Josh. Não há, em lugar algum, registrado como elas morrem. Se elas morreram ou podem morrer. Lembre-se de que essa mitologia foi passado adiante oralmente.

- Então quer dizer que... Se elas estão vivas...

- Se elas estão vivas ou reencarnadas, estão, de algum modo, passando alguma coisa a você.

- E o que seria?

- Como eu disse. A Norna Skuld previu o fim do mundo.

- Está dizendo que ela... está me fazendo sonhar com o futuro... até me mostrar o fim do mundo _novamente_?

- Exatamente.

- E você disse... que é o_ seu_ destino. O destino de todos os deuses. Então, está dizendo...

- Você é esperto. Parece que finalmente está pensando.

Parei. Meus pés, que estavam sendo molhados pelo mar – mas somente os pés – me fizeram sair da água e andar pela fria areia, ainda molhada. Me forcei a caminhar até Destiny. Se é assim que ela é chamada. O seu verdadeiro nome.

- Você é a reencarnação de Hell.


	4. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03 - Destino**

A noite passou bem rápido. Quer dizer, o resto dela. Fiquei em silêncio durante muito tempo após saber quem Destiny realmente era. Se esse fosse seu verdadeiro nome, é claro.

O sol já estava nascendo. Pela primeira vez, pude vê-la melhor. Seus longos cabelos brilhantes arrastavam ao chão quando sentava; sua pele branca como leite resplandecia com a luz do sol.

Me lembrei de que, na mitologia nórdica, a deusa Sol era perseguida pelo lobo Skoll, filho de Fenris. E de que ela fora finalmente capturada por ele no Ragnarok.

Não sei porque, mas senti algo estranho.

Um sentimento estranho.

Como... arrependimento.

Pareceu que Destiny notou que estava perdido nos pensamentos.

- Acho que esse dia vai ser lindo. – puxou assunto. – Isso é, se o cérebro de Ymir destroçado não atrapalhar. – ela riu. Eu já não entendi a graça.

- Cérebro de Ymir destroçado?

- É. Dizem que as nuvens surgiram do cérebro de Ymir, o gigante primordial, que foi destroçado por Odin e seus irmãos.

- Que boa história para se contar logo depois do sol nascer. – isso a fez rir. – Estou ficando com fome. Vou ver se encontro algo para comermos.

- Do lado da cama.

- Ahn?

- Do lado da cama tem uma mesinha. Coloquei um pouco de comida para você lá. Não tem muito, mas acho que dá para o café-da-manhã.

- Mas... e você?

- Eu me viro com isso.

No que pensei que iria me zoar, Destiny apenas estralou os dedos e – PLIM! -, boa quantidade de salgadinhos apareceu na sua mão.

- Como você...?

- Essa é a parte boa de ser a reencarnação de uma deusa, sabe? – abriu um pacote de salgadinho e comeu uma punhada de uma só vez. Fiquei boquiaberto, mas tentei ignorar. – Aliás, não preciso comer, agora que pego minha força de sua energia.

- E por que está comendo?

- Força do hábito. – esticou o pacote, me oferecendo. – Quer um pouco?

- Não. Não como essas coisas – o que era a mais pura verdade. E ainda é e sempre vai ser. – Você está brincando comigo, não está?

- Como assim?

- Certo. Você é... a reencarnação de uma deusa e... Quer dizer, a reencarnação da própria _morte _e...

- E eu fico materializando salgadinho?

- É. É, isso.

- Qual o problema?

- E eu que pensava que você fosse... sei lá, uma assassina, uma sequestradora, algo assim.

- Sequestradora? Não foi você mesmo quem saiu de casa? E assassina... É meio... Chato falar isso para a própria morte.

Eu fiquei calado. Ela tirou as palavras da minha boca.

Decidi não importuná-la mais ainda e fui até a casinha, e olhei para a mesinha ao lado da cama. Não tinha um pouco de comida. Tinha _muita_ comida. Algo que, só para mim, duraria um ano, e olhe lá.

- Não vai comer? – ela disse, quando notou que estava parado em frente à comida, sem fazer nada.

- Vou, vou sim. – respondi, pegando um pão e colocando, com cuidado e exagero, bastante queijo. – Só me diga uma coisa. Por que você... – mordi um pedaço. – Por que você veio _me _procurar? E como sabe quem eu sou, como estou aqui, e...

- Nunca disse que tinha vindo te procurar.

- Hã?

- Estava passando aqui por perto e notei sua presença. Foi só isso. Decidi saber de quem era essa forte presença e... Te encontrei.

- Passando por aqui... De onde você veio? Onde você _mora_? Isso é, se você mora em algum lugar. E o que quer dizer com "forte presença"?

- Você pergunta demais.

Só depois percebi a triste expressão que se formava em seu rosto, e decidi mudar de assunto. Esse era o problema: qual assunto? Não tinha nada para falar. Na verdade, não me sentia muito bem com ela ali perto. Preferia ficar sozinho. E quando digo sozinho, quero dizer sozinho num lugar que _conheça_ e seja _agradável_. Tipo o meu quarto.

E então notei que estava sendo egoísta.

O que era mais agradável do que um lugar em frente ao mar, com uma gélida mas gostosa brisa arranhando sua pele? Mais agradável do que a bela vista do nascer do sol, vista diretamente da praia?

O que seria melhor do que passar esse curto tempo, nesse raro lugar, com uma garota que acabou de conhecer – mas que, por algum motivo, parece sua amiga de infância? A garota que estava apaixonado há muito tempo atrás.

Esse é um dos motivos pela qual aceito que o passado fica para trás e temos que correr no presente em direção ao futuro.

- Desculpe. – murmurei, sem demora. – Eu realmente falo demais.

Essas últimas palavras minhas a fizeram me olhar com seriedade. E compreensão. Ótimo. Ela entende que foi sem querer. E estou falando sem ironia.

- Tudo bem. Você não sabia que...

- Que o que eu falei iria te chatear?

- Sim.

- Posso perguntar...

- Não é nada de mais. – e percebeu meu olhar de descrença. – Sério. Não é nada.

- Certo. – o que falei pareceu ser irônico, mas não era. Estava falando de coração. Mesmo que não possa parecer. – Mas por quê...

- Chega. Não quero mais falar sobre isso.

A única coisa que pude fazer foi ficar quieto. Claro, depois disso... Todo mundo ficaria quieto.

Minha única preocupação era... Ter a ferido, sabe?

Mas me pergunto por quê.

Quer dizer, não nos conhecemos há nem _um dia_.

E eu já... estou _preocupado_ com ela.

Eu... não entendo.

Não faz sentido.

_Morte._

_Morte._

_Morte._

Essa palavra ressoou na minha cabeça por algum tempo. Mesmo eu estando sentado na cama, comendo o enorme pão recheado com certo exagero de queijo, com a cabeça abaixada e um olhar triste... Senti como se fosse cair. Como se algo... estivesse _me puxando para baixo_.

Eu ignorei. Acordar depois de desmaiar – e, uma observação: quase morrer -, com certeza traria efeitos como ficar tonto, fraco e até mesmo ser incapaz de sair andando por ai.

Aliás, eu ainda me pergunto o que ela quis dizer com _contrato_.

Pode realmente não ser verdade, eu posso ainda estar sonhando, mas... Alguma parte de mim deseja que... Que isso seja real.

E outra parte... Deseja fielmente estar dormindo.

E também não acho que isso seja possível.

Quer dizer, _deuses reencarnando na Terra_.

_Deuses._

E a _morte._

Qual... a minha relação com tudo isso?

E... porque _eu_?

Não acho que seja seguro confiar e até mesmo acreditar numa garota que acabei de conhecer. Alguém que não sei nada sobre. Alguém misterioso. Alguém que repentinamente salva alguém solitário de um lobo – ou algo parecido – feroz que na realidade é um deus nórdico.

Meus pais, meus avós, meus primos, enfim, meus parentes, sempre me contaram histórias sobre a mitologia nórdica. E sempre contos que eram impossíveis acreditar.

Contos que fazem mais sentido com a ciência.

Como o lobo que persegue o sol e o lobo que persegue a lua... Os filhos de Fenris e...

_Fenris._

Foi o que ela disse que aquele lobo era.

Mas... eles não morriam no final?

Ah, é. Sim. Eles _morreram_. Afinal, foi o próprio Fenris que causou o Ragnarok e... O lobo do sol alcançou o lobo da lua.

E pronto.

_Acabou o mundo_.

Mas não faz sentido. Se Fenris ainda está vivo, e os seus filhos também...

Foi então que me lembrei. Os deuses são _imortais_. Eles morrem. Mas reencarnam.

_Droga._

Pode ser verdade.

Tem uma pequena chance mas...

Pode ser verdade.

_Droga._

_Droga._

_Droga._

_Droga._

O que isso quer dizer?

Além de eu ter feito um "contrato" com a morte? Ou a reencarnação dela?

Acabei de devorar o meu pão e notei que já perdera a fome. Levantei-me da cama macia e me pus a andar até a porta. Onde me deparei novamente com aquele belo céu e maravilhoso mar.

Destiny estava sentada novamente sobre as pedras que separavam a branca areia da estrada. Caminhei até ela e me sentei ao seu lado.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos parados, calados, olhando os dois para o mar. Algumas vezes para a areia, outras vezes deitávamos e olhávamos para o céu, mas... Nenhuma palavra saia dos lábios de ninguém.

Foi quando uma coisa estranha aconteceu.

Destiny, que então estava deitada, levantou-se rápida e repentinamente. Começou a observar a floresta, como se procurasse por alguma coisa.

E aí, outra coisa estranha aconteceu.

Eu senti aquele peso de novo. Como se tivesse algo me puxando para baixo.

Mas dessa vez estava bem mais forte. E _diferente_.

Quero dizer, além de me sentir sendo puxado, com o corpo pesado... Estava tonto e a ponto de desmaiar novamente.

Senti como se... Meu coração estivesse parando de bater. Como se estivesse parando de respirar.

E foi então que senti. O calor do fogo. Como naquele sonho que tive alguns dias atrás.

_Daquele cara_ me seguindo.

Não entendi direito o que foi essa sensação; mas senti como se poder estivesse invadindo minhas veias. Correndo pelo meu sangue. Mesmo sentindo como se meu coração tivesse parado de pulsar; mesmo sentindo como se não tivesse mais sangue a percorrer minhas veias.

Destiny começou a correr repentinamente, me deixando para trás. Não sei o que deveria fazer. Apesar de achar mais certo não me intrometer e ficar bem ali, em segurança – ou no lugar onde achava seguro -, a curiosidade foi maior. Segui-a, correndo o mais rápido o possível.

Me arrependi de fazê-lo quando notei que ela era mais veloz do que eu e que logo me perderia. Não só dela, mas como na floresta.

Fiquei parado por algum tempo, tentando me localizar. A verdade é que havia dado voltas e mais voltas, eram muitos desvios para tentar me lembrar do caminho pela qual vim.

Mas comecei a andar por onde pensei ter vindo; com passos vagarosos e longos. O sol esta hora já estava forte o suficiente para notar que já seria quase meio-dia. Talvez um pouco mais.

Só que... eu fiquei tanto tempo assim aqui?

Não me lembro...

Não consigo me lembrar...

_Droga._

Minha garganta já estava seca e a sede me dominando quando parei para descansar um pouco. Acho que pareceram horas que fiquei lá, sentado. Mas na verdade, minha sombra mostrava que ainda eram um pouco mais de meio-dia. Haviam se passado apenas alguns minutos.

Aquela sensação ficou ainda maior.

O fogo me queimando por dentro; algo me puxando cada vez mais forte.

Acho que estava prestes a desmaiar quando ouvi o barulho de algo estralando.

Antes mesmo de me virar para ver o que havia acontecido, me deparei com a figura de uma garota com talvez a mesma idade que Destiny. Seus olhos eram azuis, e os cabelos, por sua vez, loiros. Uma mulher realmente bonita...

Esses lindos cabelos loiros, lisos, e que chegavam mais ou menos até a cintura da garota estavam esvoaçando ao vento.

Mas essa mulher não parecia tão normal assim.

Ela caminhou até mim. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar.

Assustado, não demorei a começar a dar passos para trás.

Porém, já era tarde quando pensei em fugir.

Em um curto espaço de tempo, ela veio me atacar. Colocou a mão na minha testa e estava pronta para me matar.

Isso é, se _ela_ não tivesse vindo me salvar.

Em tão pouco tempo... Destiny apareceu e enfiou um galho no peito da mulher.

Me perguntei quem ela era e... Por que tinha me atacado.

Foi quando me veio a mente que ela poderia ser uma deusa. E tínhamos que mata-la ou...

Simplesmente iriamos morrer.

_Morrer._

Eu queria correr. Mas minhas pernas não se moviam. Estavam paralisadas.

E eu percebi que estava tremendo. Com medo.

- Desculpe. – Destiny me disse. Não sei o porquê, mas foi a única coisa que me disse.

Até ela vir e me dar um beijo. Caloroso. Como todos os outros.

- Me desculpe mesmo. Não queria ter que fazer isso. – ela colocou a mão esquerda no meu peito. – Mas temos que mata-la. Ou iremos morrer.

Estranho.

Foi a mesma coisa que pensei.

Até sentir uma dor aguda no mesmo lugar em que sua mão estava. Ah, droga. Eu ia morrer.

Dor.

Era a única coisa que sentia.

Morte.

Era a única coisa que me vinha à mente.

_Droga._

Sabia que não podia confiar nela.

Destiny.


End file.
